There are currently not many possible ways for music artists or even non-musicians to record their own high quality songs or audio conveniently at any time or any place. However, in order for them to accomplish this, they typically have to go to a professional recording studio, or create a homemade recording studio of their own. In addition, providing the expense and risk involved with such endeavor can prove to be inconvenient as people could have ideas of songs or any other types of audio that they would like to record as soon as possible, but incapable of traveling to a high quality recording studio, find time or part with the expense.
Others have tried to solve this problem by making music recording software that allows users to record quality songs right on their portable cellular devices. Although, this is a step towards a solution to the problem, the quality can still suffer from being as good as a professional studio. Thus, there is a need to provide hardware that will allow user to record high quality songs or audio conveniently.